worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Regult Light Missile Carrier
Background The Reguld, being the Zentradi Army's main combat mecha, was designed to be equipped with many optional weapons to increase effectiveness and adapt to different mission requirements. One of these variants of the standard Reguld is the Light Missile Carrier. Sacrificing the aft-mounted anti-aircraft laser cannons, the Light Missile Carrier features two missile launchers on a single mount. Each of the two launchers features twelve guided missiles for use in close combat. The missiles utilized can vary significantly from single warheads to energy beam "flechette" missiles. Optimizing the weapons payload, the Light Missile Carrier has the option of firing single warheads, rapid succession payloads or burst groups of two-to-four missiles. Though primarily used for anti-aircraft/anti-mecha purposes, in large numbers the Light Missile Carrier is a danger even to large capital ships and is often found in mixed groups of Reguld mecha along side Heavy Missile Carriers and standard Regulds. Model Type - Regult Light Missile Carrier Class - Battlepod Crew - 1 full sized Zentraedi MDC By Location Main Body - 180 Sensors - 60 Particle Guns (2) - 75 ea Twin Laser - 45 ea Missile Pod (2) - 60 Legs (2) - 100 ea Armour - stops upto and including the equivalnt of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1md) Speed Running - 282kph Leaping - 120m Space - Mach 6 Deployment Range - 2000km in space due to need for reaction mass, Effectively unlimited on a planetary surface Statistics Height - 18.67m Length -8.2m Width - 9.86m Weight - 39.6 tons PS - Effectively 40 Robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival equipment Power System - 1 x 1.3 GGV class Esbeliben thermonuclear reaction furnace Weapons Weapon Type - PB-10 Particle guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun, 2d4x10 per short burst, 2d6x10+20 per medium burst, 3d6x10+20 per long burst, 5d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - 0 Weapon Type - Twin Chin Guns Primary Purpose - Anti-Missile Range - 1000m Damage - 4d4 per blast, 1d6x10+4 per short burst (20 blasts), 2d6x10 medium burst (30 blasts), 4d4x10 long burst (50 blasts), 4d6x10 per full melee burst (200 blasts) Rate Of Fire - single fire or bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - N/A Note - equivalent to a 14.5mm machine gun Weapon Type - Missile Pod (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/armour Range - Varies by missile type Damage - Varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-24 missiles equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12 Surface to Surface Missiles each (Frag, HE, HEAT, Armour Piercing) or 12 Surface to air missiles (Light HE, HE) Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +5% piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Body Block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech Roleplaying Game (Both editions)